creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/J
__NOWYSIWYG__ J'zargo *Anima J-6556? *The Changing Of The Colours Jabronis Read my pastas. *The Death of Schuyler Torres *1127.mp3 *The Caterpillar *Modern Warfare 3: "Ricochet Curse" *=3 Lost Episode *Papa John's Killer *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *The Phone Charger *The Day of Love *The Playground *The Back Room *Surprise in the Mail *Google Maps 3D *Pokémon XD: Burning Lugia *9Gage *Flim Flam *It Came from Behind *Sanctuary JackandJeffy Please, don't edit my stuff. You can, however, fix my spelling and all if you HAVE to. I would appreciate it a lot, though if you left it all alone. JackRobbiter138 Please, if anything, don't edit my work. I have, at least mostly, checked these over multiple times each. If there are any spelling errors, contact me and I shall get to fixing it as soon as I can. IT in the Darkness JackofallSuits The Storyteller JaffaBomb Please dont make any edits unless they are spelling mistakes, if you wish to add the missing entries in file3 please message me and I will get back to you! Also feel free to corrects fromats as well, just not the text. *File3 *Victims Jamcar Please do not edit any of these in any way. Spelling and grammar mistakes are on purpose for the story, and or character! If you honestly think something should be changed then come drop a message on my talk page and we'll work it out. Any advice or just sharing is greatly welcomed Jbuck1990 *Happy Birthday Javer80 Feel free to make grammatical edits or wording changes; just drop a message on my talk page or the talk page of the article about it. If I seriously cannot agree, I will change it back. No harm, no foul. *Long Way Home *Portal Playtime Jd2456 *Endless Nightmare *Real Dolls *A Blue Creature JDBrooks *PLU Black Eyed Kid *Long Beach Long Night *Those Things Jeffiscool666 *Infernal Kiss *Don't Mind Me Jeffrey21998 Please don't edit anything, I'd rather it be untouched please. If you have a problem with one of my pastas, then please message me. Thank you. *Legend of the Croaking Frogs *Dangers of the Dark Jeffthekiller123 If you think I need to edit something, just let me know on my talk page *Herobrine Is Real JefftheKillerrocks *Abandonment *Don't Be Afraid of the Dark *The Girls *A Mirror and a Nursery *Play with Me! *Wanna Have Some Fun? Jekel-and-Hyde *Wrath Jellonaut Please enjoy my creepypasta, but please don't edit them at all. If you have any questions or see any errors, message me. Leave comments on the talk pages, as usual. *He Doesn't Know, Does He? More to come JessieLite *Thoughts of an Average Girl Jester of Sorts *7 Minutes *Carnivore *Just a Children's Show? *Mosh Pit *Slenderman and the Rake *Slenderman and the Rake Part II Jezreck Please do not make any edits, unless its for grammatical or spelling errors. If you wish to change something, please message me on my talk page so that I'm notified. If I don't like it, I will revert it back. *Suitcase 32 *God's Message Jfabio Feedback is greatly appreciated. I'd prefer suggestions rather than edits. Thanks very much! *My Roomate Jhar226 *Is It a Dream? Jiggly Genesis *The Monster's Diary *Be Proud of Me Jijones *The Ruins Jim Morr1s0nw70 *The Sad Tale of Ezekiel B. Goldstein *Forkface *The Day the Anime Disappeared *The Golden Rule Jimbobbeh *Cold Blooded JimboWalrus *No Choice Jimmy Pilkens *Toothless JimmyTheKeybladeWielder *Spongecry.avi *WWF: Cancelled In Your House PPV JohnnyBoy33 *Haunted Computer, The *Once Upon a Time *The Footprint Killer *Kid of Horror *Scaredy Squirrell Lost Episode *Ouija:A Story *The Other Internet *Roadtrip Horror, The *The Other Internet Part III *Night at the Office *Pawn Stars Lost Episode *Voice Mail *The Eyes in the Dark *Defected Laptop JonathanBlack Any edits that fix grammatical errors are appreciated. Anything that could change my story, please, PLEASE don't do it, but message me. If I agree with your proposed change, I will do it. *Unique JonTallented *Fowl Faced Killer JournalsUnlimited Please don't make any edits to this, however suggestions on how to improve on it would be very much appreciated. *Lavender Town Tone Project JovianJorge *Maradit JoyStands *76 Victoria Street West *Ash Mother *Crying *Dead of Night *Interview with the Slenderman *Week from Hell *Woman in the Wall *Zit Jpkurihara I hope you enjoy my stories! *My Slenderman Sighting JR22 I'd prefer that any edits are only for things like grammar and such, but otherwise would very much look forward to getting any feedback- good, bad or anywhere between really. *A Strange Night in the City of Angels JrvUnleashed Really don't make any edits unless it's an obvious gramhmatical error. Preferably contact me. "Five String Guitar" is of higher quality than most of these stupid "EVIL SCARY VIDEO" stories written by 5 year olds. "Reflections" is decent but nothing to write home about. I wrote "Life and Death" between the hours of 3 and 4 AM. It's more of a "thinker" than a "scary" sort of tale. *Five-String Guitar *Reflections *Life and Death Juliofco *In the Background Justin Niccolo M. Cabato ROKE is a good friend of mine. I uploaded this as a favor. *Sweet Sound JFCODY *The Hawaiian Restaurant Joecoolio *Ten O'Clock Girl *Greis Joseph416 *Mixed Signals just_average *Silence JWR832 If you wish to edit anything or suggest any changes, message me on my talk page, otherwise, I will change it back. Also, hi. *Herobrine's Game *The Outsiders *The Sandman Jumpingjalepenos Any grammar fixes allowed, however I will not accept changes to any of my stories. *Falling Silence *Killer Isaac Janniex Dont change the story please, just add more descriptive stuff and fix errors :) *Final Note *Driving at Midnight Joolzanfire If you want to make grammatical/spelling fixes, please ask first, as some may be intentional. Do not change the actual story at all. *Laughter.wmv *The Scientist Jayguy2001 Dont change my story please. *Why did You Leave Me? *Knock Knock Jaine666 Please don't edit unless there are grammar or spelling mistakes, thanks... *FooPets: Jaine's New Game *Dolls: Jaine's Obsession Category:Meta